


Orange Crush

by SeaxWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaxWitch/pseuds/SeaxWitch
Summary: Liam thinks no-one can pull off the colour orange and Theo.. well, Theo just has to prove him wrong.





	Orange Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



Liam’s head lolls back against the chair. The small bit of of interest he had left in their conversation disappears. This was supposed to be a pack meeting. He really doesn’t care about what colour scheme would work best for Scott and Malia’s college apartment.

 

“What about orange?” Theo suggests. “It would go with the pine flooring and it represents happiness, creativity, determination, success..” He trails off as six pairs of eyes look in his direction. “It was just a suggestion” he mumbles.

 

Liam snorts. “Sorry Guru Raeken but you’re so full of shit.” Theo frowns at him but Liam pretends not to notice. He’s gotten good at ignoring all of Theo’s little looks. “Orange is a _god awful_ colour. Nothing and no-one looks good in orange.”

 

“Hate to break it to you but _I'_ _d_ look great in orange. So once again, you are wrong.” Theo says arrogantly, a smirk on his face.

 

Liam chuckles. “I’ll believe that when I see it.” Turning his attention back to Scott he says “It’s a ridiculous colour, don’t listen to him.”

 

Theo nods his head once, his eyes narrowing into a challenging look. Liam feels like he’s missing something.

 

* * *

 

The next day they’re all back at Scott’s house. They're trying to fit in as much pack time as possible before half of them go their separate ways and Liam is left in charge.

 

Liam’s sitting on top of the kitchen table waiting on the microwave dinging, letting him know the popcorn is ready. The sweet smell currently filling the room is making him hungry.

 

An orange glow coming up the garden path catches his eye. He squints trying to make out the shape through the lace curtains that cover the window.

 

_It can’t be. He wouldn’t..would he?_

 

A second later the back door swings open. Theo stands on the threshold, one arm leaning on the door frame just above his head, his chin tilted up proudly. He’s wearing orange chinos, a plain white t-shirt, an orange bomber jacket and a black winter coat to finish it all off. Liam thinks the coat is a bit excessive, even if it is winter. They do live in California after all.

 

He wants to roll his eyes because Theo is so completely ridiculous but he can’t seem to make himself look away. Obviously pleased with Liam’s initial reaction, Theo struts further into the kitchen. Slipping his arms from the coat, he throws it over to him. Liam snaps his mouth shut, only just realising he’s been gaping at his friend since he walked through the door. All Liam can do is stare after him as he enters the living room, his eyes running over his retreating body, appreciating the way he moves in those tight trousers.

 

About thirty seconds later he walks into the room after Theo, clutching the huge bowl of popcorn to his chest. His eyes are instantly drawn to Theo. He’s sitting in one of the arm chairs with his legs thrown over the armrest. His fingers are drumming a beat against his thigh. Liam watches, fascinated by the contrast of his pale fingers against the bright orange.

 

He sees Theo’s head turn ever so slightly to the right, his chin touching his shoulder. It’s like he knows Liam’s been staring at him the whole time. Liam walks toward the couch, which is unfortunately located on the other side of the arm chair, meaning Liam has to walk past Theo if he wants to sit down. His eyes are still roaming over the boy's body as he passes by. He only spills a little bit popcorn, so he counts it as a success.

 

As soon as he sits down he notices he’s not the only one staring at Theo. Malia looks puzzled, her head tilted to one side. “I’m confused. Is he trying to sneak into a prison? Is that a plan we have now?” She asks, looking around the room for an answer.

 

“Whatever it’s for - prison chic is _definitely_ a good look on you” Lydia eyes him appreciatively, a small smile growing on her face. Stiles scoffs from his spot on the floor, screwing up his face in disgust but he keeps sneaking glances in Theo's direction as well.

 

“Sure. He’s still _hot_ ” Malia says, her voice wavering over the word like it almost pains her to say it. “But, I’m still not exactly sure what’s happening here.”

 

Theo shrugs at them before throwing a quick wink in Liam’s direction when no-one is looking. Liam is still looking at him. He can’t work out what’s different. He’s _always_ attracted to Theo but usually he can pretend not to be. Today however, he can’t tear his eyes away. He can’t seem to keep his heartbeat - or his lustful chemo signals - under control, judging by the way Malia is currently scenting the air.

 

Theo stands up suddenly, rocking onto his tiptoes as he lifts his arms up high in a stretching motion. His t-shirt lifts up showing a sliver of skin. Liam’s tongue darts out, wetting his bottom lip. His eyes snap up to Theo’s hand which is rubbing at the nape of his neck. He follows it as it begins to make its way slowly down his chest, his thumb rubbing over his nipple once, twice before sliding even lower to stroke at his stomach. Liam can see through the stupidly thin white t-shirt, that Theo’s nipple is hard now. Liam lets out an involuntary squeak, his face flushing red-hot as he hears the sound of Theo’s soft laughter. _That bastard_. He’s doing this deliberately.

 

“Woah. Orange is definitely the new black” Mason exclaims as he enters the room, his eyes focused entirely on Theo.

 

That’s it. Liam’s had it. He’s reached his breaking point. Storming over to Theo, he stops directly in front of him. The chimera’s eyes widen slightly as he raises an angular eyebrow. Turning his back on him, Liam stares out at the rest of the pack.

 

“Eyes up here” he hisses, raising a flattened hand up to his own eye level. “He’s _not_ a piece of meat.”

 

“If he was, he’d be a prime cut.” Corey says from behind Mason. His eyes scanning over the parts of Theo still visable from behind Liam.

 

A sea of heads bob up and down in agreement. Liam growls, he can feel his fangs pressing sharply against his tongue.

 

A sudden warmth spreads out across his hip bone. It has an instantaneous calming effect. He looks down seeing Theo’s hand resting there, rubbing in slow circles. His fingertips push harder into the fabric of Liam’s top, sending little electrical pulses over the surface of his skin.

 

Liam’s eyes slip shut as the low rumble of Theo’s voice, whispers into his ear. “Calm down, little wolf. You’re at a seven and I’m gonna need you at like, a four.”

 

Hearing a snort from across the room, he jumps away from Theo like he’s been burned. He doesn’t so much as glance back at the chimera as he runs from the room, making a beeline for the downstairs bathroom. It’s the one place he can get himself under control without any mocking from his friends.

 

“Fucking teenagers” he hears Derek sigh.

 

He slams the bathroom door shut, feeling guilty when he remembers he’s not in his own house. Turning the sink taps on, he leans forward resting his forehead against the cold tiles until the water heats up.

 

Cupping his hands under the stream of water, he gathers up as much as he can before lowering his head over the sink, splashing it onto his face. He looks at himself in the mirror watching the droplets of water cascade down his cheeks and onto his chin. He takes a deep breath. His fangs have been replaced by human teeth, his eyes are their normal human colour of blue.

 

As he’s dabbing his face dry with a towel, he hears the bathroom door creak open. In his rush to calm down, he must’ve forgotten to lock it behind him.

 

Theo’s scent hits his nostrils causing his eyes to glow, just for a second. Squeezing them shut, he regains composure once more. “What do you want?” He grumbles.

 

“What the hell _was that_ back there?” His trademark smirk is on his face but his eyes are missing that playful spark. He looks serious, concerned even.

 

“Nothing. I just-”

 

“What, Liam? What do you _want_?”

 

“I-I want..I _want_ for the colour orange not to be a fucking thing. I _want_ to go back in time and keep my stupid mouth shut. I _want_ to be able to forget the smell of arousal coming from every single person out there. And most of all, I _want_ you to leave me alone.”

 

Theo hums in response. “Nice try. What do you _really_ want?”

 

“I want you” Liam says sounding small. “As if I didn’t already know that’s impossible, I now have a room full of people to compete with...how is that even fair?  I _hate_ it. I hate that I want to be with _you_ , of all people.”

 

The line of Theo’s jaw, hardens. “I didn’t realise that liking _me_ was such a hardship” he snarls.

 

Liam realises what he said out loud sounded differently than he’d meant it to. His head is spinning, it’s all too much pressure. He doesn’t want to have this conversation right now. Theo is staring at him silently, expectantly. Liam stands there, willing his feet to move. He wants to escape from the intensity of Theo’s stare.

 

“ _I fucking hate orang_ e.” He mumbles finally striding towards the door, shouldering his way past Theo.

 

His hand is grasping at the door knob when Theo’s voice stops him in his tracks. “Who says you have to compete with anyone else?”

 

“What?” Liam breathes.

 

Theo reaches out placing his hand on top of Liam’s, dragging his thumb slowly across each one of his knuckles. He walks his fingers along the back of Liam’s hand until he’s encircling his wrist. He gently pulls Liam's hand away from the door, smirking as he notices the goosebumps dotted over his arms.

 

“You’re such an asshole” Liam tries to growl but there’s no fire behind it and he can’t even look Theo in the eyes.

 

“I might be an asshole” Theo says bringing his hand up to Liam’s chin, forcing him to look up. “But i’m an asshole _you_ want to fuck.” He smiles cockily.

 

“I-I don’t” Liam stutters. Theo raises his eyebrows unconvinced.

 

“I wouldn’t even _need_ to hear your heartbeat to know you’re lying right now.”

 

“You didn’t let me finish” he growls, anger seeping into his voice again. “I don’t _just_ want that.” Liam avoids his gaze again, scuffing the toe of his sneaker on the linoleum floor. “I _hate_ that I want you” He sees Theo roll his eyes, so he talks faster before the boy can say anything. “You’ve never shown actual interest in _anyone_ . It all seems to be one big joke with you and that’s..fine but I’d want _more_.”

 

Theo takes a half-step forward. Liam’s hand flies out grabbing a handful of his stupid orange jacket. “Don’t. If you can’t give me everything..or if it isn’t even something you _want.._  then I need you to back off. Let me try to move on.”

 

Theo turns away, reaching for the door handle. Liam’s stomach drops. His jaw clenches and he can feel tears stinging at his eyes. _Of course_ Theo doesn’t feel the same way. Why would he?

 

The sound of the lock clicking into place has him confused. Theo faces him again, his back against the wooden door and a flirtatious smile on his face.

 

“I haven’t shown any interest? Liam, you’re a werewolf. I _know_ you can read chemo signals, I taught you myself.”

 

“I shut it all off around you, okay?” Liam grumbles, embarrassed. “My wolf and I..we went through a rough patch where we didn’t like the thought of you being with anyone else. I didn’t want to risk smelling something that would set either of us off..”

 

Theo chuckles. “You adorable _fucking_ idiot.”

 

Theo takes another small half step forward, pressing against Liam. He keeps their eyes locked as he twists his neck to one side. “Tell me what you smell.”

 

Liam lets out a whine that verges on animalistic as he brushes his nose along the smooth skin, stopping now and again to inhale deeply. Theo’s hands land on his waist, rubbing his hands up and down his sides until his fingers slip beneath his top. The skin on skin contact makes him shiver.

 

"I-I smell  _want_.  _Need."_

 

He bites down on Theo’s neck, pulling back to watch as the pinkish mark fades into nothing. He lowers his head again, his lips ghosting over the exact same spot. Running his tongue over it before nipping at it again, kissing his way up to Theo’s jaw.

 

Liam slides one of his legs in between Theo’s, trying to steady himself. He gasps as he feels Theo’s hardness pressed against his thigh. He’s _really_ glad he’s not the only one this affected by it. He drops a hand down between them to Theo’s zipper. Stroking his thumb hard along the cold metal. The chimera sucks in a breath through his teeth. Liam can feel Theo's claws scraping gently over his ribs.

 

A fist pounds against the bathroom door making them leap apart. They stare at each other panting heavily.

 

“Unacceptable” Stiles yells from the other side. “Get out here right now! I’m giving you until the count of three before I break down..before _Derek_ breaks down the door.”

 

“I’m not breaking down the door Stiles” Derek huffs.

 

“One..”

 

Liam glares at the door.

 

“Two..”

 

Theo laughs, bending down to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

 

“Thr-”

 

Theo unlocks the door. “Your timing is impeccable as always, Stiles.”

 

Liam doesn’t move from the bathroom. When Theo realises he’s not following, he turns back. “What’s wrong little wolf?”

 

“I’m trying to remind myself why we don’t _kill people._ ”

 

Theo snorts. “Don’t worry that pretty little head of yours, we have plenty time to pick up where we left off.” He winks. Liam shudders.

 

“We’re giving Scott five minutes. If he doesn’t show up then you’re taking me _home.”_ He growls.

 

“I think I can agree to that.”

  


* * *

 

Four minutes and fifty-seven seconds later Scott crashes through the front door. Liam doubles over shouting into the pillow on his lap.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Scott asks, confused.

 

“Nothing, he just needs a little pick me up” Theo says from the floor beside the coffee table. “Hey Liam? Think fast”

 

He looks up just in time to catch something hurtling towards his face. He pouts at the object in his hand before glaring across the room at Theo. That little shit just threw a fucking _orange_ at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and/or criticisms are always appreciated.


End file.
